Runaway
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Over the years, Arthur has left Camelot many times. Whether through his own actions or forced out. But each and every time, there has been someone there to bring him home again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Sorry I haven't been around much lately. Had the ideas, just couldn't seem to get the words out. Hopefully that will change! **

Holding his breath, Arthur carefully lowered himself off the bed, wincing as his bare feet met the coldness of the floor. He had to use both hands in order to make the drop from the bed to the ground, but grinned in satisfaction when he realised he had made it. Crawling under the bed, the child sneezed as he searched for his old boots. His father had ordered him to get rid of them, claiming they were not fit for a prince, but the five year old had refused, hiding them away under his bed. They were comfy, and the nice farmer lady from the lower town had given them to him when Arthur's feet had been hurting when the knights had taken him down there. He still didn't understand why he had to go, it was so boring and he nearly always got brought back early because he was falling asleep. But they all muttered something about the prince having to maintain a presence.

Even though half of the words both the knights, his father, Gaius and even his newly appointed tutors used going over his head, Arthur knew he was doing the precise opposite now. He wasn't going to be taken around places that bored the young prince senseless. He wasn't even going to be sat in the great hall, told not to move or speak and let his father show him off to the visiting nobles. He didn't want to be a prince any more, he wanted to go away and have proper fun! And in the way only a five year old could decide, Arthur had made up his mind. He was going to run away.

It wouldn't have been too bad if it had just been the boredom lately. But the boy in the stables had been nice to him, holding him up to pet the horses when the knights were looking the other way. He had spoken to Arthur like the prince was all grown up, and the child had loved it. His father addressed him coldly, but still managed to completely patronise him at the same time. George had treated him like he was a proper knight, and Arthur had almost swelled with pride. Until one of the knights had turned back and immediately snatched Arthur away from the man as if something horrible was going to happen. Arthur hadn't been allowed back in the stables since.

That had been the final straw for the prince. He had refused his dinner, staring moodily in the opposite direction despite the fact that it had been one of the rare occasions where he had been allowed to dine with his father. Instead, he had just had his arms folded across his chest and a frown on his face. The silence Uther was met with eventually tried the king's patience and he had his son sent to his room. He didn't see the grin on Arthur's face.

For a five year old, he had been around the knights a lot. He knew what he was doing. He knew that no one would be allowed in to see him until the king thought he had learnt his lesson. And judging by the fact the incident had taken place over dinner; Arthur knew it wouldn't be until the next morning now. Uther may be a rather distant father, but even he knew his young son normally fell asleep within the hour.

Not this time though. This time, Arthur was going to show them! Finally managing to pull his boots on, the prince yanked his coat off the chair where it had been left, wriggling into that as well. Creeping across his room, he had almost made it to the door when he suddenly gasped, running back across and throwing himself under the bed once more. When he emerged this time, Arthur blew out a sigh of relief, knowing that nothing would be able to stop him now. For clenched tightly in his small fist, a small, wooden sword rested.

Holding on tightly, Arthur made it out of his door this time. Throughout the night, there were usually guards posted outside of his door. But thanks to his failed dinner, Arthur had been returned to his chambers early and they hadn't yet taken up position. Pretending that he had planned it all rather than it just being pure fluke, Arthur ran lightly down the corridor, making sure he didn't drop his sword.

The prince jumped down one set of steps, giggling at the fact that he knew it wasn't allowed, almost lost his balance and then ran on, his destination firmly in mind. Knowing the corridors well, it didn't take Arthur long until he had reached the main doors. Skidding to a stop, the prince took a moment to catch his breath, knowing that he couldn't draw suspicion to himself. The fact that a five year old boy running around with a wooden sword after dark was automatically a point of interest for anyone passing didn't even cross his mind.

Arthur pushed against the door with one hand, trying to imitate the way he had seen his father open them. But it was one thing for a fully grown man to open the double doors with one hand; it was quite something else for his five year old son to do the same thing. After a moment, the prince realised that he was getting nowhere. Biting his lip slightly, he stuck his sword through his belt, put both hands on the door, and pushed.

There was still nothing. Arthur's feet were practically sliding across the floor from where he was trying so hard to open the door. He couldn't be stopped now, not when he was in the middle of running away.

"Need a hand?" The quiet voice made the prince jump, and he whirled around, trying to get his sword back out at the same time. He almost hit himself in the chin as he attempted to pull it out of his belt, but eventually levelled it at the man, looking as threatening as a five year old could. The stranger was a palace guard, and Arthur couldn't help but grin at how suitably scared the man looked at the sword. He even backed away, hands rising.

"Please don't hurt me, oh mighty prince..."

"Open the door." Arthur said. He tried to sound commanding, but it was lost in a giggle that escaped him. The guard nodded, moving forward and pushing the door open with ease. Within a moment, Arthur had escaped outside into the night air. As soon as the prince had gone, the guard dropped the pretence, shaking his head with a fond smile. That would make it the third time this month Arthur had done something like this. Glancing out, he caught sight of the boy struggling to navigate the steps and turned away. He would have time to find someone who would put an end to the prince's adventure without causing a fuss.

Not knowing that his plan was about to be ruined, Arthur was still trying to make his way down the steps. He didn't want to put his sword away, but found that he needed his hands to be able to hold onto the bar that ran alongside the steps. Not helped by the fact that the bar was practically over his head. Eventually, he managed to get somewhere though, each foot joining the other on the step below before he took another step.

Either way, Arthur was tired when he got to the bottom, and found that his grip on his sword was slacking slightly as he rubbed his eyes, looking around. The courtyard was scary in the dark! Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, but with the gargoyles perched on the roof and the statues littering the ground, the moonlight reflecting off them mysteriously, it gave a slightly horrifying image to a five year old. Shuddering, Arthur clutched his sword with both hands, holding it to his chest as he tentatively took a step forward into the courtyard. It took a great deal of effort to take another, and for a moment, the prince was tempted to try and climb back up the steps and run straight back into the safety of the castle with its burning torches and warmth.

"Going somewhere, Sire?" To say that Arthur jumped was an understatement. The child let out a muffled squeak, clutching his sword ever tighter and whirling around. For a moment, he eyed the statues with mistrust before his gaze fell on a lanky figure making his easy way down the steps that Arthur had struggled with. He nodded seriously at Leon's question.

"I running away." He declared, feeling the fright of the courtyard leaving him now that certain man was present. The young Knight looked down at the prince, a fond smile on his face and eyebrows raised in amusement. Luckily, because of the dark, Arthur didn't see his expression.

"Are you now?"

Arthur nodded seriously, taking a few more steps out into the courtyard. It really didn't seem as bad now, and Arthur was angry at himself for even thinking of going back inside. He was a prince, he wasn't scared of anything. Except his father's horse, but that was a different matter entirely. Even so, it meant that if he wanted to run away, that was precisely what he was going to do and no one was going to be able to stop him!

"Can I come?"

"'Kay." With a bright smile, Arthur granted permission for his favourite knight (if not person) to accompany him. Leon fell into step with the little boy as Arthur clutched his sword, staring around him as he slowly made his way across the courtyard. It was almost as if he was checking for danger, the way he had seen the knights do on the rare occasion he had been out of Camelot. The fact that he was walking straight across the middle of the courtyard and every single guard stationed around the area could see what was happening was of no concern to Arthur. The guards knew not to interfere, especially now that a Knight was accompanying the prince on his adventure. Try and stop Arthur, and the whole castle would be woken up. Many of the closer ones who had overheard the exchange shared fond smiles. Arthur clearly hadn't realised one does not normally grant permission for a knight to accompany them when in the process of running away.

Leon, however, didn't say anything. He didn't want to risk Arthur's temper. Besides, the prince might have thought that he was managing to conceal the yawns that were slipping out more and more, but the sharp-eyed young man saw every one. There wasn't a lot Leon missed when it came to Arthur. They crossed the courtyard in silence, Arthur taking the lead and clearly on the lookout for anything that could stop his adventure. Quite what he was looking for, Leon had no idea, but he let the prince continue to do so.

It did come as a surprise, and something of a worry, when Arthur walked past the stables. Last time he had tried to make his escape, that had been where the young prince had ended up. This time, however, he was heading straight for the main gate.

"Where are we going, Arthur?" Trying to sound curious, Leon found his own eyes darting around now. He thought he knew what Arthur was playing at. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Running away." Arthur responded simply, picking up his pace and actually beginning to run slightly now that he was past the stables. Leon simply lengthened his stride, but found himself swallowing hard when he realised where Arthur was leading him. Surely the child was not seriously thinking of leaving Camelot? No doubt he was hungry (the Knight had heard about the failed dinner) and it was way past his bedtime. There was no way Arthur could keep this up, but Leon had learnt long ago not to doubt a Pendragon when it came to matters of sheer stubbornness. He didn't respond to Arthur's comment, just stared at the child, trying to work out what it was that Arthur was up too.

For his part, Arthur was feeling very proud of himself. This was the furthest he had ever got when it came to running away, and he knew that it meant that he was doing it properly this time. He was going to get out of Camelot, he was going to run around the countryside like a wild child and show his father that he knew how to have fun. He didn't want to be a stifled prince any more, and this would show the man. That would have been the last time he would be escorted to his rooms with no dinner.

Full of courage and rebelliousness, Arthur's run got faster. For Leon, it was just a matter of walking at his normal speed, but Arthur was not going to back down now. His destination was getting closer and closer, he had almost done it.

"Arthur?"

This time, the prince didn't answer Leon, his gaze locked firmly on where he was going, a grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes as he broke into a full sprint. Leon let him draw ahead this time, knowing that something had changed in Arthur. Before, they had just been moving, now it was as if he was nearly there. But for the life of him, Leon couldn't work out where "there" was supposed to be, there was nothing out here. Much further and they would end up in the countryside, and then the Knight knew he would be forced to take matters in hand. It was one thing playing along with the child; it was another to let the Prince of Camelot go running around the woods in the dark. Even so, he decided to give Arthur the benefit of the doubt for a little longer and see what happened. There wasn't a lot Leon wasn't sure how to handle. Arthur having a tantrum, however, was the exception to the rule, he tended to just dump the prince on the physician and let Gaius deal with him.

Arthur got faster and faster, a laugh leaving him as he grew ever closer to his destination. And then...he had done it!

Flopping onto the ground and breathing hard, Arthur suddenly stopped. Leon nearly fell over him as Arthur sat down in the middle of the path.

"Sire?"

"Done it!" Arthur panted, his face flushed with success as he looked around him, beaming. Leon glanced around, and began to smile himself. Arthur truly had left Camelot this time. He was exactly one step past the gate. And that, judging by the way his gasps turned into another yawn and he practically curled up where he was sitting, was precisely where he had wanted to go.

"Well done, Sire. You have officially run away."

Arthur grinned, trying to hide another yawn even as his free hand rubbed at his eyes again. Now that his adventure was over, Arthur was feeling just how late it was.

"What happens now?" Arthur muttered sleepily, practically hugging his sword to his chest and yawning yet again. Leon crouched down beside him. Now that they were past the guards and Arthur had relaxed, he knew he could get away with his as he let his hand brush over the prince's hair.

"What do you want to do now?" He responded gently, knowing Arthur had run out of energy. He should have been asleep nearly two hours ago, not be running around the castle. It was still safer to let the prince think he was the one making the decisions.

"Tell Gaius all 'bout it?" Arthur asked hopefully, his eyes beginning to regain a little of their sparkle as he sat back up again. Leon grinned. Now that he had officially managed to run away from Camelot, it came as no surprise that Arthur wanted to tell Gaius all about it. The physician was practically a second father to Arthur, especially when Uther became distant. Gaius would give Arthur the reaction he was after – scold him for being naughty, then tuck him up in the old man's bed until he had fallen asleep before carrying him back to his chambers. Arthur wouldn't get that reaction from his father.

"Come on then," gently, Leon drew Arthur to his feet. He couldn't help but frown as the child seemed to almost sway slightly.

"I can't walk back in..." Arthur muttered stubbornly, now in a battle to try and keep his eyes open. "Not when I runded away..."

"Want a lift?" Leon asked with a grin, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief as Arthur's face lit up and he nodded. He could understand the reasoning, why walk back in when you had just run away, but he was merely thankful that Arthur had accepted another way back in. Crouching in front of the prince, he held out his arms behind him and Arthur almost took a running leap onto his back.

Straightening up, Leon narrowly avoided being hit in the head with the sword as Arthur wound his arms around the knight's neck even as Leon looped his own arms around Arthur's legs, hitching him into a more secure position as he set off slowly back into the castle. He deliberately kept his walk slow and smooth, and each step he took, he could feel Arthur relaxing more and more.

This time, the fond smiles on the guards' faces were all the more apparent as Leon walked past, the future King sagged against him. He nodded thanks to the one that opened the door for him and set off towards Gaius' chambers, knowing that was where Arthur wanted to go. It was the easiest way to keep him calm, and Leon knew that Gaius would want to be made aware that Arthur had tried to run away again. The physician was the only one Arthur would truly listen to when it came to accepting his place here in Camelot.

Gaius did fuss and scold when they walked in, just as Leon knew he would. He also knew it was what Arthur wanted, someone to tell him off simply because they cared. For a young child, the prince was highly perceptive. He did tuck Arthur up in his own bed for a few hours as the two adults talked quietly by the flickering candle, keeping both the noise and the light levels low and soothing. Leon did carry the young prince back to his own room several hours later when it was time for them all to retire. There was no need for anyone to alert Uther of his son's latest adventure, for it would result in nothing other than Arthur trying again. And if he had made it out of the gate this time, who knew where he would aim for the next?

The situation played out exactly as they knew the prince had been hoping for ever since he had refused his dinner.

But Arthur never knew, for he was asleep before Leon had even entered the castle.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wasn't originally going to continue this, but then realised I couldn't resist. More to come after this one as well, at least another two chapters! Hope you like this one!**

All was quiet in the camp as Arthur tossed and turned irritably. He knew he should be tired, the hunt had been a long one, but the ten year old was too full of adrenaline. His father's tent was just across from where he was sleeping, and Arthur knew the King wouldn't have retired yet. Would the man be willing to spend some time with his only son and heir? Kicking off the blankets covering him, the prince climbed groggily to his feet. He had a tent of his own off to one side, yet refused to sleep in it. He wanted to be like the knights, sleeping under the stars by the fire. Not wanting to risk him resisting them, the men had given in, letting him stay by the fire.

It meant that his movement was seen as numerous knights and guards alike glanced up as the child stood up. Arthur lifted his head and walked slowly and deliberately, trying to make it look like he knew precisely what he was doing rather than letting on how uncomfortably hard his heart was beating. There wasn't many things that made Arthur Pendragon nervous, but facing his father was just one exception. What was wrong with a son wanting to visit his father? Arthur didn't notice a shadow detach itself from a tree, watching his movement closely. His most trusted knight had a feeling that this was not going to go well, but trying to tell Arthur that something was a bad idea was about as productive as trying to talk to a tree for the response he got.

Arthur nodded to the two guards on either side of the tent flap, but when they simply shared looks rather than allowing him to enter, the prince's head lifted royally. He may only be a child, but his education in becoming a king had started. The man on the left recognised the stance and rolled his eyes, but lifted back the flap all the same. Arthur did see the action, and if it was anyone else, he would have caused a fuss, but this man had helped him a lot over the years by covering for him with the king and letting someone else deal with the prince rather than informing Uther of Arthur's escapades.

Entering the tent with his head held high, Arthur cleared his throat slightly.

"Father?" To say the prince deflated as Uther turned to look at him was an understatement. His hands drifted behind his back, rubbing anxiously against each other and his head dropped, leaving him looking at the floor.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I, um..."

"Do not mumble, boy. What is it?" Arthur opened his mouth a few times, shutting it just as quickly with an audible snap as he tried to work out what it was he had come in here to say. Did he really think they would just be able to sit by the fire like he had seen Sir Gareth and his son do? Talk into the night about nothing important before Arthur fell asleep? This was the King of Camelot he was talking about, the father who never seemed to have any time for his son.

"Nothing, Sire." He eventually settled for mumbling, staring at the ground and feeling his weight shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. He knew this had been a bad idea! But he had hoped the hunt would have lifted his father's spirits, and the fact he had been allowed to come had given Arthur a proud feeling. He had hoped that his father would be just as proud, but the king looked nothing short of annoyed.

"Then go to bed and don't get in the guards way." The man snapped, and Arthur all but fled. He barely even remembered to acknowledge his father on the way out, but simply sped from the tent. The guards on either side once more glanced at each other, this time with pity in their eyes. The one who had rolled his eyes before let his gaze roam around the campsite, looking for someone in particular. As if knowing, Leon emerged next to him.

"Greg?"

"That didn't go well, m'lord. I think he might..."

"Run? It has been a while, no doubt it is time for Arthur's next adventure." The Knight muttered fondly, nodding his gratitude at the man and starting to move slowly around the campsite, looking for the young prince. Greg knew to fetch Leon whenever Arthur tried something like this, it was the easiest way of getting Arthur back where he belonged without causing a fuss.

Arthur, however, was already gone. As soon as he left the tent, he had seen Greg looking around and knew it was no coincidence that Leon always managed to find him whenever Arthur slipped past this particular guard. Rather than heading back into the camp, the prince had taken to the shelter of the trees instead, blending into them almost silently. Waiting until he was sure that no one was looking in his direction, the ten year old took off, running through the trees without having a clue where he was going.

He felt like he had run for leagues upon leagues when he finally stopped, gasping for breath and staring around the dark forest with wide eyes, unsure of where he was. Little did Arthur know, he had literally just got himself out of ear-shot of the large camp the hunting party had created. He really hadn't gone very far at all, but it was enough for him. Sitting down in the roots of an old tree, the prince hugged his knees to his chest and glared at the ground in front of him.

Why did his father never want to spend any time with him? It wasn't fair, Arthur knew the knights were able to perform their duties as well as being fathers. Even Leon managed to make sure he had time for Arthur as well as his training. Gaius too, despite how busy the old man always was. It seemed the King was the only one who could never fit his son into his schedule, and Arthur was sick of it. If his father didn't want to spend time with him, Arthur was going to make his life easier by not being there. It meant the man wouldn't have to come up with any more excuses about why he wasn't available to discuss Arthur's training. His mind made up, Arthur nodded firmly to himself whilst his eyes burnt with unshed tears. He was doing everyone a favour by not being there.

His legs shaking from his sprint, Arthur used the tree to push himself upright again and set off at a slow walk. He was _ages_ away from the camp, of that he was sure. They would never be able to find him here, meaning he didn't have to run. Arthur knew that apart from Leon, no one else would even notice if he wasn't there. It had happened often enough in the past, his presence being ignored. It wasn't as if the knights were used to having their prince with them either, this was only the third time it had happened. And the first didn't count as Arthur had spent the whole time with Gaius. With one hand drifting over the rough barks of the trees so he knew what direction he was walking in, Arthur stumbled on.

It was almost an hour later before he heard the soft footsteps. Immediately, he shrank into the nearest tree, eyes darting around in fear. Wondering whether he would have time to climb the tree without being noticed, Arthur grabbed hold of the lowest branch and tried to haul himself up on it. He just about managed it, and set about trying to go higher. He had only made it halfway when his foot slipped and he was left hanging. Feeling his fingers beginning to slip, Arthur gritted his teeth, desperate to hold on.

"Arthur?"

His name being called was enough to startle Arthur into letting go and he fell with a yelp. Expecting the cold ground (not to mention pain) come rushing to greet him, there was something that sounded suspiciously like a sob that escaped the ten year old as warm, strong arms caught him instead. For a moment, Arthur automatically sagged into the feeling of safety, a few tears from the scare leaking from his eyes. Then it was as if he realised what was going on, and lashed out furiously at his saviour.

To his relief, Arthur found himself put back on the ground, but a strong hand rested on his shoulder, turning him to face whoever had caught him. Arthur felt a flush rising up his neck, glaring at the ground. Leon. Why was it he could never escape from the man? But this time, there was an expression on the man's face Arthur wasn't used to seeing. The Knight was furious.

"What do you think you were doing, running off like that?"

"He doesn't care!" Arthur yelled, trying to walk off, but Leon's grip on his shoulder stayed firm, not letting him squirm away, despite Arthur's best efforts.

"Are you that selfish?" Leon snapped, blowing out a long breath as he tried to reign in his temper. Arthur's face completely clouded over, but Leon wasn't done yet. "I've been following you since you left, and you only now heard me. And then immediately put yourself in danger. What if it wasn't me, Arthur? We're not the only people in these woods, and there are many who would like to get their hands on the prince of Camelot."

"But... you never let anything happen to me." Arthur muttered, almost bitterly as he realised he couldn't even run away without Leon being there to take him back. Unfortunately, it came out in a more frightened tone than Arthur had intended, betraying the prince's age and his faith that, despite the fact Arthur had tried to run away, he still believed Leon would always be there to keep him safe.

"I might not always be there, Sire." Leon responded gently, his stance softening as he realised he had frightened the ten year old. Not that Arthur would ever admit it, but Leon knew him well enough to have seen the fear spring into life momentarily in the prince's eyes.

"You're _always_ there." This time, there could be no mistaking the annoyance in Arthur's voice, and Leon smiled softly, releasing the pressure on Arthur's shoulder and giving him a fond look.

"Let's get you back to where you should be. You don't want your father finding out about this, do you?"

"No." Arthur shook his head, and Leon motioned for the prince to walk in front of him. But this time, Leon had misunderstood what Arthur was responding too. Rather than stepping forward, the prince instead took one back.

"No, I'm not going back. He doesn't need me there, none of you do."

"Arthur..."

"No!" The prince sprang away, intending to run again. He had just picked up his pace when Leon moved after him, grabbing Arthur by the elbow.

"You don't have a choice, Sire. Unless you want the entire guard out here looking for you and your father to think you have held us up."

"He thinks that anyway, let me _go!_"

"Stop fighting me, Arthur."

"No!" Arthur was pushing against Leon with all of his might, desperately trying to struggle out of the knight's grip. Knowing he couldn't simply hold on tighter or risk hurting the child, Leon gave a sharp tug, forcing Arthur to come stumbling towards him.

"I don't want to go back!" Ignoring the yells, Leon let his grip slackening, bending down slightly. Arthur realised what was about to happen and jumped back, but Leon was still holding on. Arthur could do nothing as the knight simply swung the ten year old up over his shoulder. Despite the kicking legs and the fists slamming into his back, Leon just shook his head sadly, beginning to walk back towards the camp. Regardless of what he had said to Arthur, he was in no rush to get back either.

"Put me down! Leon, please! I don't want too!" The yells continued, but Leon just shut his ears to them. He was used to Arthur's strops, and knew the child was over tired as it was. It had been a long day without Arthur going for a midnight run. But as time went on, Arthur fell quiet, and Leon could feel the tension draining from his body. The knight knew his young charge well enough in order to be confident that Arthur would be asleep before they reached the camp. It was another reason why he had taken a slow pace, he didn't want Arthur to still be kicking and screaming when he got back.

"Leon, stop..." The knight made to shake his head, adamant that this was just another of Arthur's protests, but then he too heard the noise. There was the sound of crying coming from just behind the trees they were walking past, another voice making soothing noises. Not putting Arthur down – something that wasn't lost on the prince if the annoyed huff was anything to go by – Leon rounded the tree. In front of him, a woman was crouched in front of a young boy in tears, looking to be a few years younger than Arthur.

"...don't want to, they mean to me. Says I differe't, say nasty things..." The boy hiccupped, tears running down his face as the woman stroked back his hair gently, sorrow in her face.

"Merlin, running away is not the answer, everyone was so worried. Please, love, just come back with me, we can...oh!" Whatever she was about to say was lost as the mother suddenly caught sight of the knight. Fear immediately leapt into her eyes and she glanced around even as she stood up, shielding her son from view.

"Please, m'lord, we mean no harm being here. My son, he...he didn't mean to cross the border, he was just upset, he ran..."

"It's fine, madam." Leon interrupted gently, making to say more when squirming caught his attention. "Arthur, stay still."

"Put me _down!"_ Rolling his eyes, Leon tipped Arthur back onto his feet and immediately grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't even think about it." He said sternly, secretly relieved to have the ten year old off his shoulder. Arthur was getting too heavy to be able to do that now. Arthur took the one step forward that Leon allowed him too even as the other boy came out from behind his mother's legs.

"Go 'way." The younger child muttered, scowling at the prince and clutching his mother's skirt at the same time.

"You go away, I was here first." Arthur shot back, not used to not having the last word. Leon's grip tightened in warning, pulling the strong-headed youth back towards him.

"Was not! I founded this place all by myself, you weren't here!"

"Well...I..." Leon couldn't hide his snort of amusement. This was new for Arthur. Most people backed down to him, even at the tender age of ten. Although from what the mother had said, they weren't supposed to be past Camelot's borders, meaning they potentially had no idea who was in front of them. "I ran away first, so there!"

The Knight suddenly felt the urge to bang his head against a tree.

"You...you runded away too?" The black haired child came out more, his tears stopping as he glanced curiously at Arthur. The prince nodded, glaring at the floor before glaring at Leon.

"He won't let me." He sulked, but the other child just slipped his hand into his mother's.

"Neither will Mother. It's 'kay though, because it just means they care." The woman smiled, stroking his hair softly.

"Is it time to go home, Merlin?" The boy frowned for a moment, before nodding, his eyes almost sliding shut as he suddenly sagged against her legs.

"You should too...you got someone to come after you, means they want you back." He muttered sleepily to Arthur, clearly reciting something he had been told. Leon subtly loosened his grip on Arthur's collar, and smiled when the prince made no attempt to run again. The woman picked up her son, balancing him against her hip.

"Thank you." She said softly to Leon, and the knight just ruffled Arthur's hair when the prince glanced at him in confusion, not yet understanding the politics and possible implications of someone having crossed the border.

"You should turn east; there is a hunting party just a little further west from here." He muttered softly, ignoring Arthur's complaints about his previous action. The woman smiled again, a hand rubbing soothingly over her son's back as his eyes shut and his arms looped around her neck. She glanced at Arthur and back to Leon, slight confusion in her eyes before turning away, taking Merlin with her.

"He's sad." Arthur mumbled, staring after them. Leon crouched down in front of him.

"Not everyone is happy all the time, Arthur. But that doesn't mean they can just take off when they feel like it. You heard what she said about crossing the border. If it had been your father who had found them, he might not have let them go again. Actions have consequences. What if it hadn't been me following you, Arthur? What would have happened then?"

"I'm sorry." Arthur muttered, glancing at the floor, suddenly unable to look Leon in the eye. The act of submission made Leon realise that Arthur meant the apology. The prince wouldn't lower his gaze to Uther unless he thought he deserved it. There was no way he was faking what he had just said, not with the body language to accompany it.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Sire. Not that you make that an easy job." The lightening of Leon's tone made Arthur smile, before he yawned.

"Can we go home now?" He muttered, clearly tired of his latest adventure. Leon smiled and offered out his hand. Arthur shook his head and held out his arms, causing the knight to roll his eyes. That didn't stop the fond smile on his face when he mirrored the mother's earlier actions and lifted Arthur onto his hip.

"You're getting too big for this." He grumbled slightly, resuming their walk back towards the camp. As Arthur's head came to a rest against his shoulder and the prince sighed sleepily, his smile only widened. They both knew that whilst it was still physically possible for Leon to carry Arthur, he would.

Despite it being late, there was still the normal activity that accompanied a campsite when Leon slipped back in. Arthur had made a point – no one had noticed that two members of their party had disappeared. Knowing he was too tired to protest, Leon took Arthur straight into the tent he had been refusing to sleep in earlier, laying him gently down and pulling one of the rugs over him. Arthur was practically asleep, but did open his eyes enough to pull the blanket up further.

"Did he mean it?" The prince murmured, his voice slurring slightly as he tried to battle against his exhaustion.

"What's that, Sire?"

"That you came after me because you wanted me back?"

Leon smiled, sitting down next to Arthur's and pulling him around until the prince's head was resting on his thigh.

"I'll always want you back here, Arthur. This is your home, where you belong. With me. With Gaius. With... your father. He loves you."

Arthur almost tried to sit up, making a noise of protest, but all it took was a hand on his shoulder and a soothing noise and he sagged again.

"He does, Sire. You'll understand when you are older, I promise." Arthur scowled, but was losing the battle to keep his eyes open in order to make a response. Leon let his fingers brush through Arthur's hair, calming him into sleeping.

"He's not who I came back for." Arthur mumbled, before finally giving in and falling asleep. For a stunned moment, Leon could only sit there, his hand still resting on Arthur's head before he gently smiled, tugging the blankets up protectively around the young prince.

"He's not the one I follow without question." He whispered gently, his fingers resuming their action as he watched his future king sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is late, reality got in the way.**

"I don't care what you have to do to find him, or how you get him back. I don't even care if you drag him back kicking and screaming in chains, but I want my son back in this castle by dawn." Uther Pendragon was leaning over his table, face clouded with rage as he glared at the chief of his knights. Sir Bors nodded his head sharply and made to turn from the room, the instructions understood.

"And take Sir Leon with you." The last part was added on quietly, almost as an afterthought, and the knight turned, confused etched into his face. He wasn't Leon's biggest fan. Mainly because he wasn't Arthur's biggest fan, and thought the knight was far too familiar with the more-often-than-not brat of a prince.

"But Sire, surely Arthur would have had to slip past Leon in the first place. That man is the reason why the prince is out there now."

"No, Arthur is out there because he doesn't think." Uther snapped, not really thinking that he was taking his knight's side over his son's. But he knew how good Leon was for Arthur, knew the knight was the only person Arthur would listen to when he was in this kind of mood. He also knew his son's training had come along in leaps and bounds now that he had turned fifteen. If Arthur wanted out of the castle, one knight was not going to stop him. The King may be unreasonable in his anger, but he was being mindful of where it was being directed. "Besides, Leon is the only one to know where to start looking. You only have until dawn to get the prince back where he belongs, Bors. You'll be lost without that young knight of yours."

Bors' face showed exactly what he thought of that plan, but he knew he couldn't argue against Uther. With a snap of his fingers, the man ordered his second in command to go and fetch Leon, bowed and swept from the room, his cloak trailing impressively behind him. As soon as he was gone, Uther took a long swig from his goblet, breathing out harshly in an attempt to control his temper.

"My Lord..."

"Not a word from you." Without even turning, the king clearly expressed that he was no happier with his ward than he was his son. "You are as much to blame for this as he is. Remind me again what this bet was?"

"It was a dare," the young teenager muttered miserably, picking at the sleeve of her elegant gown and glaring at Uther. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal that Arthur wasn't here, it wasn't as if the prince was tied to the castle. Just because Arthur hadn't exactly told anyone where he was going, why should it matter? "I dared him to last three days out there without the knights finding him."

"So he is going to be trying to hide from them as well?" This time, Uther couldn't control his temper and Morgana wasn't quick enough to hide her flinch as her guardian turned towards her. "You foolish girl, do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there?"

"But he's good, you should trust him." Morgana argued back heatedly, automatically sticking up for the boy that she had partly grown up with. She may never praise him to his face, but when it came to defending Arthur from Uther, she was always quick with her words. Her slip hadn't been lost on Uther either, and he softened, smiling down at her slightly.

"I know he is good. But Arthur's place is here. His responsibilities are here. What if something happened to him out there and no one even knew he was gone?"

"He can take care of himself." Morgana muttered, her gaze finding the floor as she began to realise that this was perhaps a mistake after all. She knew full well when she told Arthur she didn't think he could do it that he would immediately leap on the chance to prove her wrong. She had deliberately goaded him into going, and if anything did happen to the headstrong prince out there, Morgana knew it would be her fault.

Uther sighed deeply, taking another sip from his goblet and wondering how he ended up with two headstrong youngsters under his charge. Arthur had always been bad enough on his own, but since Morgana had entered the mix, his recklessness seemed to have increased dramatically. He knew it was frustrating to the knights the risks Arthur was taking considering it was supposed to be down to them to protect him. But he also knew if anyone would get Arthur back, it would be Bors. Not only was the man a ruthless tracker, Uther was fully aware that particular knight did not share the same fondness as some of the others towards the prince. He would be the one willing to drag Arthur back in chains if it came to it. Perhaps that would be what the prince needed in order to learn his lesson and where his priorities lay?

With the goblet still in his hand, Uther crossed over to the window, watching the knights saddle up in order to find the young tearaway. Whilst he didn't know the details, the King was more than aware this was not the first time Arthur had run away. For a split second, he caught the look on Leon's face, and even at the distance he was at, could see the small smile in the man's expression. Bors may be what was needed in order to get Arthur back, but Leon would be the one who could get them close enough to the prince in the first place.

"They'll find him, won't they?" Morgana had come to join him at the window, the fire from her voice disappearing as she seemed to realise the potential danger Arthur could be in. Knowing she had learnt her lesson, Uther squeezed her shoulder gently.

"They will."

MMM

His feet were barely making a sound as he sprinted through the forest, his breathing coming in quick but controlled gasps. Eventually, the sounds of the knights died away into the background once more and Arthur came to a stop, using a tree to support himself as he tried to catch his breath. That had been close, too close. There was no way his pride would let him lose this bet, especially not against Morgana. She would never let him live it down; especially considering Arthur had boasted that he could stay out here and survive on his own forever if he had to.

Unfortunately, the Knights hadn't seemed to agree with that one. Arthur had been resting by one of his favourite spots on the river, adamant that he was going to stay the night there where he knew it was safe and protected and move on in the morning. Just as the prince had managed to make himself comfortable, the clear sounds of pursuit had come filtering through the trees, and Arthur knew in a split second someone had alerted the King to the fact that he was missing. All it had taken was one glimpse of Leon, and Arthur had run. He knew the knight would know precisely where to look, and even as he let his feet carry him away from his resting spot, he cursed the fact that he hadn't thought of that before. It was the same spot Leon had taken him for as long as Arthur could remember, ever since he had gone on his first hunt. The knight knew what it meant to the prince, so knew precisely where to beginning looking for him.

But for now, Arthur was convinced that he had managed to lose his pursuers. He couldn't hear anything, and as fast as he had been running, the prince made sure that he had kept his steps light, not leaving any prints in the thankfully hard ground beneath his feet. He may only be fifteen, but he had been training with the knights for long enough to know what signs they would be looking for. Pushing himself up from the tree, Arthur made sure he kept his breathing quiet as he made to run again. If he could put enough distance between him and the knights, surely they would give up for the night and come back in the morning? He knew that Leon would be aware that Arthur knew how to handle himself out here, it wasn't as if he couldn't cope with a night in the forest on his own.

Just as he had been about to set off once more, Arthur froze. He was sure he had heard footsteps, light and muffled, but there all the same. How was that possible, surely he would have heard them coming from further away? But whilst he may have had a few years of training, the majority of the knights had now had a few decades. Deciding that they would only hear him if he tried to run, Arthur bit his lip, looking up into the tree that he had just been leaning against. Knowing it was a risk, but not seeing any other option, Arthur grabbed hold of the lowest branch and began hauling himself up into the tree.

"Arthur?" A hand closed around his ankle softly, just enough to stop him from moving any higher. Arthur jolted violently in surprise, but he knew both the touch and the voice well enough not to completely panic. He hitched himself into a more secure position on the branch, and peered down.

"Please, Leon, let me do this. You know I'm safe, and Morgana already thinks Father doesn't let me do anything. I'll come back, I swear. I know where I belong, truly, just let me do this one thing?" Arthur would never admit to begging, but his voice came suspiciously close as he pleaded with his knight. Ever since Leon had promised that he would always want Arthur back in Camelot, the prince had sworn that he would always return, no matter where he went or what he was doing. It was something personal between the two of them, a few words here and there that only they understood. This time, however, Leon shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sire, I can't." There was a sadness in Leon's eyes this time as he reached up, practically dragging Arthur down from the tree. He was in enough trouble with Bors as it was for letting the prince slip past him, Leon knew it would only be worse if Arthur ran again. The knights had the area surrounded, and many of them just saw Arthur as a spoilt, obstinate teenager. Only Leon knew how caring and often insecure the prince really was, but if Arthur was to run, it would only give the knights the excuse to be forceful. Not to mention if Leon was caught letting Arthur go, he would be lucky not to be thrown from the city in disgrace for failing in his duty. Then who would be there for Arthur?

In turn, the prince was not thinking along those lines in the slightest as Leon pulled him from the tree, struggling against the grip that had shifted onto his waist as soon as he was low enough. Leon wrapped an arm around Arthur's middle, pinning the prince to him and stopping him from running. He might have been able to get through to the child with a few stern words, but Arthur was at the awkward stage between man and boy, and his pride was on the line. He was not going that easily this time.

"Get off me!" His yell did nothing to help his predicament as the other knights were summoned to the area by the sound of their prince's voice. Leon sighed, letting go in order to stop Arthur hurting one or both of them, and tried to turn the prince around to face him.

"Arthur..."

"Leave me alone!" Arthur growled, shoving at his knight and breaking into a run as soon as Leon had let go of him properly. He only made it to the other side of the tree before he managed to barrel straight into Bors. Arthur may have been muscular for his age, but he was no match for the older knight, and his collision simply made him fall over backwards. Leon stepped forward when he caught sight of the anger in Bors' expression, determined to try and help the now scrambling backwards Arthur. If there was one thing that could be said for the prince, he certainly didn't give up.

"Stop him." With a jerk of his head, Bors motioned for where he wanted the rest of the knights to go, and Leon blinked in surprise when he found himself surrounded, his own sword being taken out of his belt by an older knight who had never liked him. Having the youngest member being the closest to the prince had not sat well with the older knights, most of them hoping their own sons would gain Arthur's favour as he grew older. Sitting on the floor, Arthur's head swivelled in alarm.

"Stop! What are you doing, let him go!"

"He failed in his duty, Sire." Bors snapped angrily, nodding again and causing the men to start forcing Leon to walk back in the direction of Camelot. Neither the prince nor the knight in question knew that it was a rouse. He had heard what Uther had said, seen with his own eyes what Arthur and Leon were like together. Arthur would come without a fuss if it thought that he was helping his friend.

"He did no such thing!" Arthur spat, beginning to try and climb to his feet but froze when Bors drew his sword. He knew the knight didn't like him, but it seemed running off into the forest had just given him a chance to show just how deep that hatred ran. No doubt he had orders to get Arthur back, whatever it took. Regardless of whether the prince fought or not, Bors was not going to pass up on the opportunity to humiliate Arthur a little. Not when the prince had defeated the man's own son quite spectacularly just the day before, despite their age differences.

"I'll agree he did no such thing, when you are back in the castle where you should be." Bors couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction at the lost look on Arthur's face. The Pendragon part of him was refusing to back down, determined that he was going to see this dare out to the end. But the part he inherited from his mother was making him glance towards where Leon was being dragged away, concern for his friend burning brightly in his eyes.

"I'm not coming back and you can't make me. As your prince and future king, I'm ordering you to let him go."

"Sorry, m'lord, you can't order us until you come of age. You are nothing more than a child, and since you won't come back, he shall be dismissed immediately and sent back to his family in disgrace."

"No!" Arthur still possessed the innocence that only children could have, and big eyes turned pleadingly onto Bors. "Just let him go."

"Come home then." For a long moment, there was silence, Arthur's eyes searching for Leon in the dark. But tentatively, he finally nodded.

Another knight moved behind the prince, hooking his hands under Arthur's shoulders and hauling him to his feet. Arthur made to shrug off the grip when he found the man had a tight hold on his arms, holding him still.

"What are you doing? I said I would come back with you, let me go!"

"Can't risk you running off again." Bors said simply, moving forward towards the struggling prince as he spoke. No matter how much Arthur fought and yelled, he could do nothing as another knight joined the mix, two of them holding him still as Bors clamped manacles around his wrists. Taking hold of the end of the chain, he practically dragged Arthur back to where they had left the horses, swinging himself into the saddle and nudging the horse into a walk. Arthur was trying to find Leon, trying to find a way of telling the man that he was sorry and would find a way to make it all okay again. But as Bors made the horse move, he had no choice but to walk behind, knowing the knight was not going to stop even if Arthur slipped. It was walk or be dragged, and Arthur knew the dare was well and truly off.

The one thing that Arthur was glad about as they entered Camelot was that it had to be the middle of the night at least. So as the prince was dragged back in, chained to a horse and an expression of pure fury on his face, not many were around to see it. But those who were smiled sympathetically, most feeling pride in the way Arthur held himself despite his obvious defeat. He wasn't kicking up a fuss, wasn't struggling against the knights in the way they had seen him do in the past. Instead, he was walking with his head held high, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Even when Uther appeared at one of the windows, relief and anger evident on his face even despite the bad light, Arthur glanced away, not looking at his father. He knew the consequences of what he had done, and was not going to let anyone see him humbled.

In fact, he showed no signs of weakness at all until the manacles had been unlocked and Arthur had been all but shoved into his room, the door locking behind him. Then he lost his temper, yelling out loud in frustration and throwing his pillow violently across the room before collapsing down onto the bed, exhausted. It was late, he had had a long day, and his mind was a whirling mess of confusion over what had happened out there. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to have reacted, whether he should have risked Leon or not. His father always said that a prince had no friends, and considering how well they had used the knight against him, Arthur couldn't help but begin to wonder whether that should be the truth from now on.

He had his mind set on it. Arthur Pendragon was not going to let himself get close to anyone again. But when his door was unlocked and a figure slipped in an hour later, that resolve all but crumbled.

"I'm so sorry." Not knowing what else to say to Leon, Arthur found himself standing at the end of his bed, hands clasped behind him and chewing on his lip anxiously. Whenever Uther had a go at him, Arthur took it with his head held high. But when Leon expressed his disappointment, Arthur felt like a small child again. The knight refused to look at the prince for a long moment, knowing Arthur well enough to know how he would be standing.

"Your actions don't just affect you, Arthur." He said softly, and Arthur looked at the floor, hearing the disappointment in his voice.

"I know."

"Then why don't you start remembering that and acting upon it rather than always trying to do something rash?" Leon had guessed what game Bors was playing as soon as he saw the man chain Arthur to the horse. His suspicions were confirmed when his guard simply melted away the second they reached Camelot. They had used him against Arthur and it had worked. Something Leon both hated and felt touched about.

"Morgana dared me." Arthur muttered pathetically, just about managing to cover up a yawn as he sat down on the bed again. Leon finally faced him, shaking his head sadly.

"It takes more courage to say no." He said softly, moving across the room and placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. For a moment, he thought the boy was going to shrug him off, but then Arthur relaxed into the touch.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, sounding like he truly meant it this time.

"I know. Get some sleep, Arthur." The prince nodded, scooting up the bed and fighting his way under the covers as he did so. Leon smiled fondly and strode towards the door. Just as he made to open it, a small voice called him back, suddenly sounding so much younger and more vulnerable.

"You brought me home again."

Leon smiled into the darkness.

"I told you I always would. Sleep well, Sire." There was no response apart from a snuffling noise as Arthur buried himself into the bedclothes. Grateful that the prince hadn't seemed to have taken his father's teachings about friendship too much to heart, Leon slowly let himself out. He knew Arthur well enough to know the young man would be asleep before the door had even shut again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the support and reviews once again!**

Never before had Arthur Pendragon felt a fury so strong, the overwhelming desire to rip the man standing mockingly in front of him into pieces with nothing more than his bare hands. He didn't need a sword to destroy this man, not after what he had done. But having been forced to his knees with his hands tied behind his back and a gag around his mouth, Arthur could do nothing but glare.

He had been on a ride with an old knight, one who had overseen his training as a boy. It was rare Arthur spent any time with Hector one-on-one these days, so when the old man had suggested a ride, the twenty year old had leapt on the chance. He knew that it was important for the knights to see that he always had time for them individually, that it would continue to earn him their respect and loyalty. Not to mention Morgana had been doing his head in and Arthur simply wanted to get away from the castle for a bit. It had been going so well. Arthur had finally began to relax, and it was only when he caught Hector's knowing smile did he realise that the old knight had seen what the pressure had been doing to Arthur. Coming up fast to his coming of age and therefore being officially made Crown Prince had been taking its toll on the young man, his overwhelming desire to prove himself to his father making him train and carry out duties every moment of the day. He hadn't had any time to himself for weeks, and for the first time in months, Arthur found himself smiling.

But then things had gone downhill from there. The ambush had come out of nowhere, and when an arrow pierced Arthur's horse, he knew they were in trouble. Hector had been fighting well, dispatching the bandits that had sprung upon them with a cool, detached manner that made him such a good knight. But he had turned at Arthur's cry of surprise when the prince's horse had dropped beneath him, throwing Arthur off and straight at the feet of the lead bandit. The prince had done what he could, immediately shifting his sword into a more ready grip and had managed to dispatch a few of their attackers himself.

Yet he had been at a disadvantage from the very beginning. As soon as he had rolled to a stop next to the bandit, a sharp kick had been delivered to his head. Whilst Arthur may have been fighting, it was with double vision and a stubborn cling to consciousness. After another man kneed him in the stomach, Arthur lost the fight against his own body and threw up everywhere, limbs trembling as he tried to get back into the fight.

"Leave him alone!" The prince didn't even realise that he had been surrounded until Hector's shout had him glance up in alarm. Almost feeling like he was drunk, Arthur swayed to the side in order to stop the hilt of a sword colliding with his already spinning head and attempted to stumble towards where he thought Hector was. But his double vision betrayed him and whilst he may have been heading towards the knight, he managed to crash into one of the bandits instead.

"Arthur. Follow my voice, Arthur." Seeing the prince's attempt to get to him, there was nothing in Hector's voice that gave away he was currently fighting three men at the same time. Seeing the movement, Arthur steadied his sword again and shook his head, determined to clear his vision. Just as things took on focus, something crashed into Arthur's throat, and the prince was immediately dropped to his knees, gasping and panted for breath as he tried to stop his mind from panicking. His sword was plucked from his hand and Arthur was vaguely aware of a hand fisting in his hair, yanking his head up.

"It's the prince! We've got the prince!" There was a stunned silence as the men processed what had happened, then cheers broke out among them. Arthur could do nothing but kneel there, wheezing for air as Hector was disarmed, a new fighting spirit breaking out among the bandits now that they realised how much their prize was worth. His head was spinning and drawing a breath was agony, yet Arthur somehow managed to focus his eyes on his old friend. Hector smiled reassuringly at the young prince, and Arthur felt his resolve flare back into life, causing him to struggle on the ground. Two men immediately moved in behind him, hard hands on his shoulders, keeping him down.

"How much is he worth?" The leader still had a grip on Arthur's hair, but he was looking at Hector. Arthur followed his gaze, confused by the look in the knight's eye. It was almost acceptance, as if he knew what was coming, but for the life of him, Arthur couldn't process what was happening.

"A lot. If he is unharmed." Hector responded slowly, even his voice in control. At the back of his mind, Arthur was beginning to realise what was going on, and he struggled violently against the men holding him down. A boot connected with his side, and whilst gasping for breath once more, Arthur was vaguely aware of his hands being pulled behind him, lashed together with a coarse rope before the hands resumed their position on his shoulders, pinning him down.

"And if the king knows we are serious?" Arthur's mind was going wild as Hector dropped his gaze and took a deep breath, looking sad as he did so. What was going on?

"Even more." He muttered softly, lifting his head once more and gazing at the man coldly. The leader nodded, and Arthur could just about see a dagger being drawn out of the corner of his eye.

"No!" His eyes wide and fearful, the prince suddenly realised what Hector had known all along. He yelled at his knight to fight back, to do something, but when he felt the cold edge of a blade against his own neck, he knew that the man would not do so. He would not risk the future King of Camelot, and Arthur could only watch in horror as the bandit approached his old friend. Almost thankful the man's body blocked out what happened, Arthur refused to let himself look away as Hector crumbled to the floor. He locked eyes with Arthur once more, smiled reassuringly... and fell still.

"No! You cowards, I'm going to kill you all!" Continuing to yell, Arthur struggled furiously, wrenching his head away as the men gagged him and pulled him to his feet. They had forced the prince to walk for a short while before setting up camp, leaving Arthur on his knees next to the leader. The rope binding his hands together was being held by the man, Arthur had nowhere to go. He could do nothing as the figures surrounding him began to discuss the best way that they could get a ransom message to Uther and tell him that they had Arthur.

His hands were twisting subtly behind his back, trying to find a way out of the ropes as he listened to the plans being discussed, wondering if he would hear anything that would work to his advantage. Arthur didn't realise the leader was not joining in the discussions, but was watching the prince closely. It was only when the man moved did Arthur jolt violently as the leader crouched down in front of him. Sliding a finger under the gag, he pulled it out of Arthur's mouth and pressed a wineskin to his lips instead.

"Drink. You'll need your strength."

Arthur obligingly took a sip and the man seemed to sag in relief. As he pulled the wineskin back, Arthur spat the contents back out at the bandit as hard as he could, eyes flashing dangerously. The whole camp seemed to fall silently as the leader slowly wiped his face, glaring at Arthur. The prince didn't seem to notice, breathing heavily through his nose and struggling furiously with the bonds around his wrists, already beginning to climb to his feet. If these men thought they could murder a knight of Camelot in front of its prince, then they were in for something new. Very slowly, the bandit's finger stroked down Arthur's cheek, but the prince refused to flinch, even when the gag was harshly shoved back into his mouth again, causing him to choke.

"New plan, lads. We're just going to keep him for ourselves, I'm sure we'll find a use for him." Arthur's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and anger, but a kick to the side caused any attempt at getting up to be rendered useless as he fell onto his side. With his hands still bound, there wasn't a lot he could do as the men surrounded him, all lashing out at the prince of Camelot. It wasn't every day one of the men responsible for them being outcasts in the first place was completely at their mercy with no one even knowing that he was missing.

They were wrong.

Arthur was curled on to his side in a desperate attempt to protect his stomach from the hard kicks that were driving into him when he heard a familiar noise. It was so faint, so quiet, that he couldn't be sure whether he had truly heard it or whether he had just received one too many blows to the head. But when one of the men fell back with a cry, a crossbow bolt lodged in his side, Arthur knew that he was not imagining it.

"Let him go." The voice was quiet and deadly, and Arthur found that he almost sobbed in relief. There was a flurry of activity going on around him as the bandits began to spread out to take on the new threat, but Arthur couldn't see what was happening from his disadvantage on the floor. He could hear the sounds of fighting going on all around him, and as one man fell to the floor directly in front of him, Arthur knew that his rescuer had the upper hand. After all, when prepared for battle, no one could truly defeat a Knight of Camelot, Hector had just been cornered. And if there was one thing Arthur was sure about, it was that Leon was not going to let anything else happen to him. The leader of the bandits, however, did not seem to realise that as he crouched down next to the fallen prince once more.

"You think you can escape with humiliating me in front of my own men just because you are some stuck-up prince?" Even if Arthur could answer, he wouldn't have done, but settled for just glaring at the man, trying to hide the flicker of fear he could feel running through him when the man once more drew a knife out. The sounds of the battle going on around him, the hoarse cries coming from the bandits as they fell one by one, seemed to be drowned out as the blade was placed against Arthur's neck.

"Let's see how your father copes without his precious heir." Arthur didn't even dare swallow, feeling the blade already pressing deep within his skin. He couldn't risk moving in the slightest, knowing that even a squirm could result in his death. But it was only then, as the knife was sunk even deeper into the vulnerable skin, did Arthur realise it had fallen silent. There were no more bandits yelling, no more attempts to fight back. There was no one left in order to fight back, and when the man in front of him suddenly froze, Arthur knew it was over.

The knife was dropped from his hand as the man slowly stood up. He turned slightly as he did so, letting Arthur see the cold steel of a sword in-between the man's shoulder blades and revealing for the first time Arthur's hero. He may have already known who it was, but that didn't stop sheer relief crashing over him at seeing Leon standing there, seemingly unharmed apart from a gash down his left arm. The man kept his sword on the bandit with unnerving precision as he echoed Arthur's actions and glanced down at the prince. Whilst he may have been unharmed, Arthur had not fared so well and the knight growled at the bruises he could already see forming and the blood almost trickling into Arthur's eyes from a cut on his forehead.

Leon's face completely darkened, and even Arthur was surprised by the change that had come over the man. He was left bound on the floor whilst the knight forced the bandit to move, clearly wanting him out of Arthur's eye line. The prince still winced when he heard a swish, a yell and a sickening thud. He knew the bandit wouldn't touch him again.

"Arthur? Look at me, Arthur, focus..." Suddenly, Leon was back in front of him again and Arthur realised that he hadn't even seen the man move. He let out a muffled sound and wrenched furiously on the ropes. He didn't know where this sudden desperation to be free came from, but Leon dropped to his knees in front of the prince, teasing out the gag and reaching behind him in order to free his hands. As soon as he felt the ropes go, Arthur leapt to his feet and rushed over to Hector, even though he knew it was too late for the man. With a shaking hand, he softly closed the man's eyes, grief making his head bow.

"How did this happen?" He yelled, feeling Leon come up behind him. Jumping to his feet, he spun around sharply, but the knight was expecting the outburst and just caught Arthur's flying fists gently. Arthur tried to pull away, tried to force the man to let go, but when Leon did no such thing, he eventually sagged slightly, feeling the world lurch alarmingly. There was a comforting arm around his shoulders, encouraging him to lean on Leon whilst he tried to stop his spinning vision.

"The others are on their way, they'll bring him home." The knight murmured softly, beginning to lead Arthur away from the scene. He knew the young man was not used to situations like this, that he wasn't quite sure how to react. Arthur may have done well in training, but he had never really been in a battle before, especially not one where he had lost and been forced to watch a friend die. Arthur stumbled a few steps, and then seemed to look around him properly.

"You killed them all." He muttered; his voice shocked and hollow as he took in the scene. He felt Leon tense against him and then the man gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I promised that I would always want you back in Camelot. Bit hard to do if you go and get yourself kidnapped." Arthur couldn't suppress the smile at the knight's light-hearted tone. It was nothing to do with not taking the situation seriously or anything like that. He was simply trying to make Arthur feel better, and the prince appreciated it more than words could say as he let the man lead him from the clearing, guiding his shaky legs back towards Camelot.

He knew he would always be able to count on Leon to bring him home again.

MMM

The sun was shining brightly the next morning, and Arthur breathed in deeply, letting the fresh air flood his lungs. They had made it back to Camelot in almost record speed, passing the rest of the Knights heading out to the scene on the way. Arthur couldn't face them though, knowing one of their own had died to protect him. Leon seemed to know what was going through his head and after exchanging a few words, focused on getting Arthur back.

He had been practically dragged to Gaius', the old man immediately going off on a rant about Arthur always getting himself hurt. Hector wasn't mentioned, even though Arthur had definitely overheard Leon telling the physician roughly what had happened. But hearing Gaius fuss over him and cuff him lightly over the head when he tried to move away from the man's probing fingers made Arthur smile softly, and he hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep.

He had been lucky, once the cut on his forehead had been cleaned; most of the other injuries were hidden under his clothing and when some of the young nobles asked Arthur to join them out in the courtyard, the prince agreed. He could do with getting out, and now he was glad he had as he flicked a throwing knife into his hand.

"Don't stop!" He called to the servant he had managed to get to carry the target. He knew that Leon would disapprove if he saw what kind of training Arthur was taking part in, especially as he had always claimed that servants had to be treated just as well as the knights. But Arthur didn't care, he needed something to relieve the pain he could feel burning deep within him, and practicing his aim felt like a good way of doing it. At least that way, he could make sure no bandit ever managed to sneak up on him again.

"That's enough, my friend, you've had your fun."

Arthur froze from where he had been about to throw the final knife and slowly turned to face the newcomer. A young man, a few years younger than him by the looks of it. The blue eyes looking at him in disbelief and a hint of anger seemed familiar, the way his hair fell and his general stance. Arthur was sure he had seen him somewhere before.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin."

"_Is it time to go home, Merlin?" _Another voice was ringing through Arthur's head as the man spoke, a memory playing in his mind. He knew there was something familiar about him, something that Arthur felt like he could relate too. As the rest of the memory showed Arthur exactly who this stranger was, he couldn't help but smile softly. He somehow got the feeling that this lanky youth would be someone who would understand.

After all, Arthur wasn't the only one to have run away all those years ago.

"So I _do_ know you." Taking a step towards him, Arthur could see by the slight confusion in his expression that he didn't have the same memory of the event as Arthur did. But there was still the same defiance in his eyes as all those years ago, the same expression that showed he neither knew nor cared who Arthur was, just what he was doing.

Little did he know that it was his words about Leon wanting him back that had caused a sullen ten-year old to finally begin to accept his place as prince of Camelot. Even before knowing about their destiny, Merlin had been setting it on the right path.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to all of you who have taken the time to review/support this, it means the world.**

**This chapter is set during 3x13.**

Leon looked around the dark, damp and rundown castle that was now serving as their hideout. It was better than the cave, that was for sure, but Leon still knew they needed somewhere more protected, somewhere where the men could actually have a chance to regain their fallen spirits and fill themselves with the morale they would need to take back Camelot. Seeing Arthur like this, so defeated and lost was not what Leon had hoped for when Gwen had helped him escape. Not that he could blame the young man. Having been with him through his ups and downs, Leon knew precisely how hard this would have hit Arthur. The rest of them – Merlin aside – might have run before knowing that Morgana had crowned herself Queen, but Leon knew Arthur had somehow seen it. He had witnessed firsthand the cruelty the King's Ward seemed to possess, and knowing how close she had been to the young prince, knew what a blow it must be to Arthur.

It wouldn't be so much that Morgana had chosen the side of magic. Leon knew from experience that she had often gone against Uther, and even Arthur had been known to speak out against his father's ruling where sorcery was concerned. It was the way she had betrayed everything she had ever claimed to believe in. Everything between the two young royals, everything they had done growing up together... Leon knew it was that what was hitting Arthur hard. Not the loss of his father's ward, but the loss of the woman he had considered to be a sister. It seemed ironic, on finding out that she truly was his sister, Arthur had at the same time lost that relationship with her.

Although the prince had seemed positive on meeting his favourite knight outside of the cave (and Leon didn't miss the relief in his face at seeing Gwen either), said knight knew there was no way Arthur was coping. He had seen the looks Merlin had been giving Arthur out of the corner of his eye, and knew that if the servant was worried, there was something to worry about. Leon had classed Merlin as being even more protective over Arthur than the knight was – something that he knew was a great exasperation and almost source of amusement for the prince - but it meant that Leon had come to trust Merlin. He would never say it in as many words, but now that Arthur was independent, no longer in need of the knights to accompany him everywhere he went, it was nice to know that there was someone who would help Leon keep his promise to the prince.

Merlin would help bring Arthur home, no matter what. Considering the state he had seen the two of them stumble back into Camelot in more than once, he knew it was only thanks to the servant that Arthur was indeed back safe and sound in the castle after his quests. But now...now Leon knew that it was going to take more than just a promise to rekindle the prince's fighting spirit, to make him want to rise up and take back what was his once more.

That was what Leon planned to do. He had promised Arthur when he was nothing more than a child that he would always want him back in Camelot. The circumstances might have changed, but Leon still stood by that. He wanted _his_ king back there, taking control and showing Morgana that she had messed with the wrong people. It was true that Leon was beyond loyal to Uther, no one would ever doubt that. But neither did anyone question who Leon would pick if he was forced to choose between the two Pendragons. It had often got him in trouble with the knights when he had been young himself, putting Arthur's happiness above his duty.

But this time, the two things were connected. Leon had to help retake Camelot, but for that, he needed Arthur functioning properly. He had seen the way the man had led the escape from the cave, desperate to put on a brave front in front of the others. It might have worked on the men, it might have even worked for Merlin, Gwen and Gaius, the three people would knew him the best. But it didn't work on his favourite knight. Leon had seen Arthur at his highs and lows before the prince could even remember having them, and whilst there might have been an encouraging smile on his face, he did by no means believe what he was saying.

That was why Leon had volunteered the second watch. The others didn't argue, it was a nasty one to have with not enough time either side to catch up on sleep. Having been the youngest knight for years, Leon was used to drawing the short straw, and he didn't think he would get much sleep until he was back in his bed in Camelot anyway. But if he knew Arthur as well as he thought he did, he knew that he needed to be up at this random time in the night. Late enough that everyone had fallen asleep, not yet early enough for anyone to be stirring.

Even so, it was boring standing at the edge of the room everyone was taking refuge in. There was no point going any further out. If there was an attack, it could come from any direction and they would easily be none of the wiser. But at least by guarding the only entrance to the room, they couldn't be murdered in their sleep if Morgana had once again been able to track them. He had heard Merlin and Lancelot whispering to each other earlier on in the night whilst Gwaine was still on duty, but knew better than to press. Merlin may be an open book with his emotions, but Leon was more than aware that the servant chose himself which page the viewer was seeing. He didn't so much lie as deflect the truth, although whether Arthur realised or not, Leon had no idea. He personally found that he didn't care. He saw the way Merlin looked out for Arthur, knew whatever it was the servant was hiding, it was of no harm to Camelot.

After a time, they had fallen silent, and bored more than anything, Leon had relieved Gwaine early. The man had seemed grateful, but Leon knew that he wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. Not whilst he was on the lookout for Arthur moving.

The moon was high in the sky by the time he heard someone stealthily get to their feet. He knew it wasn't Merlin, the boy could never do anything quietly, and if he was honest, Leon knew that Gwaine wasn't much better. Percival and Lancelot he could still see out of the corner of his eye and he knew that Gaius and Gwen would sleep the night through, not used to the broken sleep patterns of those who had ever gone on patrols, including Merlin.

Which meant it could only be Arthur.

Leon didn't look around as he heard the quiet footsteps head towards him, but neither did he step out of the way. Instead, he let his hand come to rest on his sword and straightened his shoulders, a posture of a true knight, one who was not prepared to bend for anyone. In this occasion, that also meant for the prince. Despite the fact that it was probably overstepping his boundaries, Leon didn't care. He had never let status hold him back before when it came to keeping Arthur safe, and he was not going to start now. If anything, he had more right now considering Arthur had just lost everything that made him Crown Prince.

"Sire?"

"I won't be long, Leon, let me through." Leon stepped aside, watching for a moment as Arthur headed outside. He turned to glance at the sleeping room, only to jump in surprise when he saw Lancelot watching the pair of them, already beginning to rise.

"It's okay, go on." He whispered softly, picking up his own sword out of the pile of blankets and coming to resume Leon's position. The Knight smiled gratefully, any qualms he might have originally had about Camelot's saviour resting on commoners long since banished when he saw how loyal they were to Arthur. Well, to Merlin, but considering the servant's bond with the prince, that didn't really matter. They would fight for and with Arthur, that was all that counted at this given time. Surrendering his position to Lancelot and trusting the noble man to keep the rest of them safe, Leon stole out after his prince.

He didn't have to look far. Arthur was perched on one of the pieces of rubble, giving him a height advantage and so allowing him to look over the moonlit surroundings. They couldn't see Camelot from here, they had run too far, but Leon knew that was the direction Arthur was looking in. No doubt worrying about his father and the kingdom that would one day be his.

"Arthur?"

"Abandoning your post, Leon?" Despite his words, Arthur's tone was light. He knew there was nothing coming, nothing here that was a threat to them. Not compared to the threat that was hanging over all their heads. If Morgana had tracked them here, they would already know about it, of that Leon was certain. They certainly hadn't wasted any time when they had reached the cave. It seemed the rock fall truly had allowed them to lose their pursuers. For now, at least.

"Are you?" Leon responded quietly, not being put off by the sharp intake of breath he heard Arthur suck in. The knight ignored him, climbing part of the way up the rock himself so that he was able to see into the surrounding countryside.

"She's a tough kingdom," the man eventually said when it became apparent that Arthur was not going to speak. "She won't let herself fall this easily."

"She's already fallen, Leon." Arthur muttered; his voice barely audible and his hands clenched into tight fists by his side. Leon glanced at him, then turned his gaze outwards again, not wanting Arthur to feel like he was being crowded in any way.

"Do you really believe that?" There was almost a disappointed hint in Leon's voice as he addressed his prince. He steadily refused to look at Arthur, but could see out of the corner of his eye the prince swallow hard, glancing down at his hands. "Do you really think I believed you would be gone for good every time you ran away?"

"This is different," Arthur mumbled, still unable to look at his knight. "You wanted me back each time. I'm not wanted back now, she's taken everything."

"Your father still wants you back."

"If he is alive." Leon didn't know what to say. It was clear that Arthur was set in the thought that Camelot had been lost, and Leon knew that unless he changed that, it was going to become the truth.

"I was in the dungeons for days with him, Arthur. If they wanted him dead, they would have already done it."

"I..." Arthur broke off, a hand running over his face as he tried to piece together what had happened to the life he knew so well.

"Camelot wants you back. I want you back in Camelot, Arthur, nothing has changed there."

"But how?" Arthur whispered. For the first time since he had come face to face with the prince from when he had escaped, Leon was reminded of just how young he was. This was a man who had grown up being told that he was going to be king and that there would be people to protect him at all times. The latter part was true, even Leon could see that these men would be prepared to die for him. But never in all of his training had Arthur been told how to take back his own kingdom from a woman he considered to be a sister but never had any idea that she truly _was_ his sister with his own father being held hostage. It was miracle enough that Leon and Gwen had been able to get out, although judging from the pursuit, the knight had a feeling they had been allowed to get away rather than truly escaping.

"We fight. We go back in there and we take back what is yours. Why is it so different from all of the times that I have dragged you back over the years? Apart from you being too big to put over my shoulder now?"

There was a ghost of a smile on Arthur's face, Leon was sure of it. It could have been a trick of the moonlight, the shadows of the ruin playing across his face, but Leon knew his prince. He knew the slight turning up at the corners of Arthur's mouth showed that he was beginning to relax. He was beginning to accept that there were still people willing to fight for him. Leon was never going to give up wanting Arthur home, and the prince was finally beginning to understand that that meant no matter what the situation.

"How?" Despite his words being the same as before, there was a real difference in Arthur's tone. A slight flicker of certainty had made its way into his voice and his jaw was set, a sign that often had Leon groaning for it would mean going against Arthur's stubbornness. This time, however, he grinned.

"Talk to the others, Arthur. I've seen how you are with them, they respect you for the man, not the prince. And they'll follow Merlin, who we both know will follow you into hell and back, despite the fact you would have probably ordered him to go the opposite way." This time, there was no doubt that Arthur was smiling, a fond snort of amusement escaping him as he acknowledged the truth in Leon's words about his manservant.

"Why would she have done this though?" He asked quietly, and Leon knew that was the main problem. It wasn't that he had lost Camelot, it had been under attack more times than either of them was happy with. It was because he had lost her to someone he had trusted, loved. Everything he thought he knew had just been undermined in simply a few days.

"Arthur, think of all the times that you have tried to run from Camelot? Tried to escape your duty because you didn't want it anymore? You always had people to bring you home, your father, Gaius, Merlin...me. Morgana... well, I don't know much about Morgause, but she seems to have fulfilled that role for Lady Morgana. Would you have behaved any different over the years if you didn't have me?"

"You know I would have." Arthur said softly, finally glancing at the man. Leon smiled, knowing that meant Arthur was beginning to come around to his way of thinking.

"Think of it the other way around for her."

"But...but she's always been like family. Why now, why do this to us?"

"I can't answer that, Sire." This time, it was Leon to break the eye contact, staring out across the dark horizon. He knew how Arthur had felt about Morgana from the very beginning, him being the one to be subjected to the rants the young teenager had felt about the new ward his father had taken on. Things had changed over time, and Leon knew that Arthur really did consider her to be a sister.

"But will you fight? Can you answer me that? Will you come home again?"

Arthur sighed heavily, and for a long moment, Leon was certain that his prince wasn't going to answer him, that he hadn't yet found the inner strength to put aside what was happening personally in order to claim back what was his. Unseeing eyes were turned out to the landscape, and Leon knew that Arthur was searching for Camelot in the darkness.

"Did you see the table?" Leon blinked, slightly startled. Staring at Arthur, he tried to work out where on earth the man was coming from, what he was possibly meaning. It took a few moments for understanding to dawn, but when it did, Leon smiled softly.

"Yes, Sire."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Yes, Sire." Leon's words might have been simple, but he believed with every ounce of his being what Arthur was trying to accomplish, what he was trying to say. Arthur had never truly been able to put into words what it was that he wanted to say, Uther had crushed that by the time he was ten. But Leon had learnt how to understand what he was saying without words being needed. He didn't look at Arthur, but could see the man nodding his head, clearly thinking hard before he finally jumped down from the rock.

The prince waited until Leon had also climbed down from his perch and joined him in heading towards the room again before he spoke. They could see Lancelot pacing just beyond the doorway, and Arthur grasped Leon's arm, stopping.

"Let's go home?"

Leon smiled, a genuine smile that seemed to light him up from the inside.

"Yes, Arthur. Let's go home."

**One more chapter to go after this. Please review and let me know what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed and followed this story, it really means a lot to me. Here we are, the final chapter. This is based off 4x13.**

Leon couldn't sleep, regardless of the fact that he knew Percival was keeping watch. He hadn't expected to stumble across his fellow knight in the forest as he had tried to lead the people of Camelot to safety, but he was glad that had been the case. Not only had it given him someone else he knew he could rely on to defend the townspeople, but it meant that he knew Arthur had managed to make it to a place of moderate safety. Percival had been holding off a group of Morgana's men when Leon had come across him. Not only had the chief knight immediately leapt in to help, but some of the more enraged villagers had joined in as well. The men hadn't stood a chance, and leading the people deeper into the forest, Leon had overseen them all constructing the camp they were now resting in.

"You really should get some sleep you know; you'll need your strength." The voice came floating out of the darkness and Leon smiled softly. He would have never said all that time ago how beneficial the then-prince's action had been when he had knighted the commoners. Not only were all of them exceptionally talented – skill Leon had naively thought only those trained since birth could achieve – but they were loyal. Whether it was to Arthur or Merlin, he wasn't sure. Neither did he particularly care; he knew where the king's servant placed his own loyalties. But it went deeper than that. For the first time since Arthur had been born, Leon found that he was friends with some of the knights. He was no longer the odd one out whose friendship with the prince had set him apart from the rest of the men. Instead, he was just one of many; he was truly part of a team.

"I'm fine." Leon responded quietly, pushing himself to his feet and walking slowly over to where he could see the broad form of Percival. That was another reason why he was thankful for the largest of the knights being there. There could be no denying that there was a feeling of safety present whenever Percival was around, and he knew several of the children with them were more than relieved at having him around. Percival just seemed to have a way with children – despite his size, he was as a gentle as a lamb.

"You know what Arthur would say to that, that you should take your rest whenever you can get it?"

"Who do you think taught him that?" Leon grumbled good-naturedly, coming to a stop next to his friend and peering out into the darkness as well. All was still and peaceful, more than he could have hoped for. When he had come across Percival fighting, he had feared the worst, they would never be able to protect the people against the sheer numbers Morgana had at her disposal. But it seemed the witch was focusing on something else instead. Leon tried not to worry himself even though he knew full well that something else would no doubt be Arthur. He had to trust that Arthur knew what he was doing, and that Merlin would keep him safe, no matter what.

"Get some rest, Leon. I know you didn't sleep much last night and you've been running yourself ragged trying to organise everyone today. Trust me to look after them, even for just a few hours?"

Leon sighed, running a hand over his eyes even though he realised his fellow knight probably wouldn't see the action in the dark.

"Fine." He said quietly, turning away again. He couldn't refuse Percival like that, not without it making the man feel like Leon didn't trust him. "Just wake me if you hear anything." Unable to stop himself, Leon accidentally let a commanding note slip into his voice as he turned his last request into an order. He couldn't help it. He just had this feeling that he had to keep the villagers and handful of knights who had escaped safe. He owed it to Arthur to keep them safe, giving his King men to lead when he returned. Leon knew in his heart that Arthur would return, the alternative was unbearable to think about.

Despite his protests that he needed to be alert and helping keep watch, sleep came quickly to the knight. Percival had been right, he had been running around non-stop ever since they had escaped from Camelot, and as soon as he managed to navigate himself into a comfortable position on the floor, sleep had claimed him.

Leon couldn't say how long he had been resting for when something changed. His sleep had been dreamless, sheer exhaustion not allowing his mind to torment his dreams with images that would have otherwise interrupted him. He was grateful for it, not wanting to be plagued with thoughts about what could have been happening to Arthur and Merlin, or Elyan and Gwaine. Or even Gaius. He loved his kingdom as much as the king did, and being on the run from her was destroying him. But something did slowly work its way into his mind.

It wasn't a dream as such, more like a presence. It was large and powerful, and strangely familiar. Yet Leon somehow knew that it meant no harm, it was here with a message. For some reason, he wanted to say that it was the dragon that Arthur had once killed; it had the same feeling about it as the last time he had confronted the beast. But he dismissed the idea even whilst still being asleep. The creature was dead, and there would be no way it would be talking in his mind now.

Once he had woken up, Leon couldn't even say what had been said. He wasn't even sure if there had been any words spoken, despite the fact he could still feel its urgency in trying to tell him something. It was more as if it had pressed a feeling on him, an urge to do something now that he had woken. It was still dark, but the beginnings of dawn were just beginning to creep over the horizon. Percival looked around when he saw his friend awaken, but Leon didn't notice, climbing to his feet with a frown on his face. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he found his gaze drawn eastwards, and took an automatic step.

"Where are you going?" Percival sounded as rough as Leon had earlier on that night, dark circles under his eyes from where he had been up most of the night keeping watch. They needed more men in order to keep the area secure, but both knew they couldn't ask the villagers. None of the men were trained, and they would either jump at the smallest noise –meaning neither of the knights would get much rest anyway – or would notice nothing until it was too late. Leon was adamant that they wouldn't be here for long, it would only be a short space of time until they were able to once more rest in their own beds. But if he was so sure that things were going to work out well, why did he have this deep desire to head east?

"I don't know."

"You don't know and yet you are still going?" Despite his normal gentle tone, Leon could hear the disbelief in Percival's voice. He couldn't blame the man, they certainly couldn't afford any act of spontaneity when they had half of Camelot to protect, yet neither could he shake the feeling that he really needed to go east.

"Can't you feel it?" Leon asked quietly, adamant that this wouldn't just be happening to him. Before Percival could answer, some of the villagers too began to stir. A small group of them rose from where they had been resting in one movement, climbing to their feet and all five of them looking east. Watching them with raised eyebrows, Percival too glanced that way. Finally, he knew what Leon was going on about. As soon as he looked in the same direction, it was as if something had slotted into place. This was the right way to go. Why, he had no idea, but he just knew it was. Leon was watching him with a small smile on his face, clearly sensing the change come over his friend.

"We go east?" It wasn't often Leon was the one asking Percival, he was too used to taking control of a situation. But for some reason, he just needed the other man to confirm it, to prove that this wasn't just some random decision that had emerged from a feeling in a dream. Percival nodded once, and immediately began to rouse some of the other villagers. Any doubts Leon may have had about how they would react to their early morning awakening were crushed before they made it past a fledgling of a thought. Nearly everyone glanced – or in some cases, began to walk – towards the east. Whatever had influenced Leon to go that way clearly had had the same effect on those around him. Normally, that would make him suspicious, suspecting sorcery, possible even a trap. But there was something safe and reassuring about this feeling. It seemed like a long time ago that Leon felt this sure of where he was going.

He took the lead, Percival falling into step beside him. Some of the other knights who had escaped and a few of the villagers had armed themselves and were scattered throughout the group, ready to protect their friends and family from any potential threat. But nothing came, nothing tried to stop them on their journey, and it took no time at all until the group was crowded in a well-lit, spacious and beautiful clearing. Percival made to take another step, but Leon held out a hand to stop him.

"Wait," he said softly, feeling his heart beat in approval. This was it, this was the right spot.

"Look." Leon didn't need to see Percival's face to know that the man was smiling. Following his gaze, his jaw dropped momentarily when he saw the sword embedded in the stone. The craftsmanship was of the highest quality, the knight could tell that even from the distance he was at. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as something else caught his eye. To his complete and utter disbelief, Merlin walked into the clearing from the opposite direction, a small smile on his face when he saw the group gathered within. Just behind him, looking more defeated than Leon had ever seen him, was...

"Arthur." The knight breathed, taking a step forward so that he could get a better look at the man. The King's own eyes widened in surprise at the sword but he turned to Merlin, clearly demanding some sort of explanation from his servant. If he was honest, Leon would rather like an explanation himself, and his many observations of the servant meant he had a feeling the lanky youth would somehow know the answers. But something kept him still, a feeling he couldn't explain just told him to watch and wait.

Sure enough, it was only a matter of moments before Arthur stepped forward, looking slightly dubious about what he was doing. Whatever Merlin had said had obviously been enough to convince him though, and Leon felt his eyebrows raise when Arthur closed his hands around the sword. He could read the young man easily and it was more than apparent to one of his oldest friends that Arthur was doubting himself and believing that he was a failure as a king. It wasn't every day that a king would be driven out from their own home by their half sister who wanted him dead. Whilst knowing nothing about Aggravaine's pursuit of the young king, Leon knew enough that Arthur would be more than aware that he had been betrayed by someone he had trusted once again.

Those doubts and insecurities were more than obvious in his face as he strained against the sword for a long moment. Leon wasn't quite sure what Arthur was expecting to achieve, it was obvious that it wasn't going to move. Was Merlin trying to make Arthur look like a failure in front of all of his people? Unable to stop himself, Leon had already taken a small step forward, determined to put a stop to the nonsense and find out what Arthur had been through when Merlin's words rang through his ears.

"You have to believe, Arthur."

Leon froze, not even daring to breathe in case it interrupted something. Arthur's face fell, but just as quickly, his head lifted. His shoulders dropped as his eyes flickered shut, clearly concentrating. Leon already felt the beginnings of a small smile appearing as Arthur changed his angle, letting one hand wrap around the hilt, his grip secure and strong. The knight would have done anything to hear what was running through Arthur's head in that moment. Where he had been straining before, he barely looked like he was trying this time as his arm tensed, clearly trying to move the sword. It was only because he was looking for it did Leon see the rock spark slightly.

His mouth falling open in disbelief and wonder, he could only watch as his king, his little prince, slowly but surely drew the sword out of the rock as if he was pulling it through butter. Never had Arthur looked as kingly as he did in that moment, and never before had Leon been so proud of the headstrong young man that he had helped raise. Arthur had been betrayed by nearly his entire family, lost friends and loved ones on the way, and yet here he was. Defeated and injured, but clearly prepared to once again fight. Arthur was ready to take back what was his, ready to once again go home.

"Long live the king!" The words had sprung from his mouth even before he was aware that he was thinking them, but Leon knew it was the right thing to say. Everyone around him shouted the same phrase, and something in Arthur's posture changed. His people were welcoming him back, wanting him back as their king and for him to take control, to help them fight for their homes and their lives. Watching the small smile on Merlin's face and the way his eyes shone with the pride that he would never truly express, Leon knew that was what the servant had been aiming for all along.

Movement erupted around him as if a spell had been broken. People surged forward, clearly possessed by the same fighting spirit that they could see shining once more out of their monarch's eyes, but Leon found himself rooted to the spot. Nearly every part of him was screaming at him to move forward, to congratulate Arthur, to check that the young man wasn't too badly injured.

But at the same time, something was holding him back, and he found himself just watching from a distance with a small smile on his face as Arthur turned towards Merlin. Once again, he couldn't hear their exchange of words, could barely even see them thanks to the mass movement around him, but he did see Arthur cuff his servant fondly over the head. His body language was far more relaxed than it had been when he had walked into the clearing, and Leon knew it was as if a great weight had been lifted from the young king. His people wanted him back, Arthur had a reason to carry on fighting.

But as he watched the two friends exchange small smiles, expressing the things they were thinking but would never say to one another, Leon found that he was walking the other way. Arthur didn't need him now, not the way he had done even a year ago. He had got through this ordeal without his knight at his side, without the comfort of promises being whispered in his ear.

Leon was no longer the one needed to bring Arthur home.

Merlin was.

And as he watched the servant roll his eyes and turn away from the king in a manner some would consider rude, Leon found himself smiling. A servant had taken a knight's place at Arthur's side.

Yet this particularly knight found that he really didn't care. Arthur was happy. He could ask for no more.


	7. Chapter 7

_This has been playing on my mind for the last few weeks, so I thought I would finally get around to writing it. Somehow it just felt like one more chapter would bring this story to a close properly._

_Hope you like it._

* * *

><p>His boots echoed loudly on the stones beneath his feet as he strode along the well-known corridors. Leon didn't need to think about where he was going. He had lived here for the majority of his life. These were the corridors he had grown up in. The same corridors he had chased Arthur around when they were just boys, the same that he had dragged the teenage prince down when Arthur refused to go to his lessons.<p>

He didn't look where he was going any more than he thought about it. He couldn't. Looking would reveal the ghosts; the young versions of the prince laughing and sulking in turn. Right now, those memories would stop him in his tracks, would bring his barriers crashing down and for him to crumble to his knees.

This couldn't be happening.

Not now. Not after everything they had been through, everything that Arthur had become. But it didn't matter how many times Leon checked on the returning men, stragglers making it back from the battle, the king was not among them.

He told himself that Arthur would be back. After all, they had an understanding, an unspoken promise that had been part of their friendship for almost as long as Leon could remember. Arthur's place was here, in Camelot. And as his first knight – and first ever friend – it was up to Leon to make sure that was where he remained.

But when Gaius had returned alone, Leon knew that promise was shattering. Arthur was a man of his word, a man of honour. He wouldn't break that promise. Unless he had no choice. Unless it wasn't physically possible for him to return. Unless…

No.

Arthur wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

Clinging onto that thought as if it was a lifeline, Leon forced his feet to speed up again. He hadn't realised that he had been slowing as the thoughts echoed through his head. But too much time had been wasted already and he wasn't going to delay any further.

The chaos of the courtyard meant little to him. It was the same scene as the past few days. Horses and supply wagons still hadn't been stabled properly, injured men were still making their way back. It was a scene of war, a constant reminder that everyone was as numb as Leon was feeling right now. It was as if no one quite knew what to do when there was no king there to oversee proceedings.

"Someone get me a horse!" Leon called. He was known enough that none of the stable boys would dare defy him. Sure enough, it only took a few moments before a young lad appeared, leading a half-saddled horse. His face was pale and he looked exhausted. Leon took the reins.

"I'll finish it," he said gently, knowing now was not the time to make enemies. The lad nodded gratefully and hurried off, beginning to unhitch another animal from a cart and leading her into the stables. Leon found that he was transfixed by the sight. The boy couldn't have been much older than he had been when he had first arrived in the kingdom. Leon could see the same determination in him to do his part as he remembered feeling himself. His hand gently stroked the horse's neck as he sagged against the animal. He suddenly realised just how exhausted he felt.

But there wasn't time for that. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to straighten, to begin fiddling with the straps in order to leave the citadel. Just like every other time Arthur had gone missing from Camelot, Leon was preparing to ride out after him and bring him back. It had never mattered how dire the situation, it had always ended with Arthur safely back in Camelot. This wasn't going to be any different, despite his heart telling him otherwise.

He had to try.

"Where are you going?"

If Leon thought he was tired, it was nothing compared to how Gaius sounded. The old man moved slowly, looking as if he was aging decades each time Leon saw him. The knight could understand why. It wasn't just Arthur who hadn't returned, Merlin was missing as well. Although he knew they were together, Leon could see that Gaius was worried about them both.

"You know where," he said shortly, swinging himself into the saddle and preparing to move. Gaius gripped the reins, preventing him.

"You're needed here."

"There's nothing for me to do here," Leon argued. Gwaine and Percival had vanished, slipping away in the middle of the night without a word to anyone. Leon didn't need to ask. He knew they were going to find Morgana, that they had had enough. As much as it hurt, he also knew that meant there was every chance they wouldn't be coming back again. Elyan and Lancelot were dead and Gwen was not the girl he had shared his early childhood with. She was the queen now, and one trying to deal with a missing husband. She didn't need him around.

"There's plenty for you to do," Gaius said. His voice was soft and calming, but Leon could detect the stubbornness. The man wasn't going to be letting go. "The queen needs someone she can trust. The guard needs someone to give orders, they are at a loose end. The kingdom needs someone to hold it together."

"That someone is Arthur."

"Not this time."

Leon stared down at the physician. Although he knew the man was practical, he had never thought him defeatist.

"Gaius…"

"He can't come back, Leon. Not yet. If he does, he'll die."

Leon started. While he knew that Arthur was injured, he had never let himself truly think about why the king – according to Gaius – was travelling in the opposite direction to his home.

"Then he needs me to protect him."

"Not this time," Gaius echoed, and there was a fond smile in his words if not his voice. "Saxons won't harm him now. You'll never catch up with him in time."

"I can't just leave him out there alone," Leon cried, not realising that his hands were slacking on the reins as he did so. He hadn't thought about how he was supposed to find Arthur when he had no idea where the king was going. The battleground was two day's ride as it was, and Leon knew that would have to be his starting point. Arthur could literally be anywhere, and Leon was fully aware that there was more chance of him riding around aimlessly than actually being able to find Arthur in time to aid him.

"Getting yourself killed through exhaustion won't help either." There was a note of finality in Gaius' tone and Leon didn't realise the man had gestured to the stable boy again. By the time Leon looked again, the youth was standing in front of the horse, steady hands holding her halter. For a split second, Leon's hands tightened and he thought about wrenching her free and setting off.

But then he knew that Gaius was right. He had known it all along. Before he had even left his rooms, he knew his actions were ones of desperation rather than logic. But a habit of a lifetime was a hard thing to break and he looked longingly at the gate before sighing and sliding down. Gaius took his arm as the youth led the horse off, as if neither of them trusted Leon to not make a sudden dash for it. But Leon couldn't even think straight, eyes locked on the gate. It felt like he was the one breaking the promise now by giving in and staying in the citadel.

"Come," Gaius said gently, drawing him inside. Leon let it happen, knowing there was nothing he could do. He couldn't help Arthur and right now he couldn't help himself. He just let himself be steered, numbness penetrating him in a way he hadn't felt since his father's death. Before he knew it, he was sitting on his own bed and Gaius was pressing a vial into his hand, encouraging him to drink it.

Despite knowing if he did so, there would be no going after Arthur, Leon did as he was bid. The tonic washed through him instantly and the knight struggled to lift his legs onto the bed before it pulled him under.

"I… I still need…" His voice was slurring and Leon wasn't sure how he was going to finish his sentence. But he had forgotten who he was with. Gaius had been as much a part of returning Arthur to Camelot as Leon had. He knew what he was going to say.

"Arthur will know. He'll know that you wanted to come after him. But right now, he needs you here, someone to hold his kingdom together. He needs you to be as strong as you always are."

Leon's retort that Gaius was just saying that to stop him from leaving died on his lips as the potion took him under. It showed just how exhausted he was that he didn't even dream.

MMM

Arms folded, Leon leant against the turret as he stared with unseeing eyes out over the forest. Somewhere in that vast landscape was a grieving man. And – if he had understood what _wasn't_ being said correctly – one that had the power to topple anything that stood in his way due to not thinking straight in his grief.

Not that Leon could blame Merlin. Right now, he would do anything to have a power behind him, some sort of force that would make the world understood quite how badly it had been wronged. Arthur shouldn't have died. Not him. Not Leon's golden prince, his little brat that he had spent most of his life running after. But it had. Fate had decided that there would be no returning this time and Leon was feeling the pain as sharply as a blade. He knew he should have gone after them days ago. He might have been able to help, to do something that would have ensured that Arthur lived. He could have… He could have made sure that his king knew that Leon was always going to come after him.

Only he hadn't. He hadn't gone and now Arthur had gone further than Leon could go. He couldn't bring him home from this and he had no way of showing just how unfair that was. As a knight, he had lost people before. The events of the last few years meant that he had lost men he considered to be brothers. But Arthur had always been so much more; his brother, his prince, his friend and then his king.

Letting out a yell, Leon only regretted punching the wall when he felt the blood dripping from his split knuckles. He couldn't feel it though. Physical pain couldn't touch him right now. How could it when he had broken his promise to always bring Arthur back?

Movement in the courtyard caught his eye and Leon lent forward despite himself. It seemed no matter how much he was hurting, his duty had a way of making itself known. Gaius had been right, Arthur would need him here now. He would need him to help hold together the kingdom he had fought so hard to build.

Gaius was standing alone in the courtyard, staring out in the direction of the forest. Despite being at a considerable height above him, Leon knew what expression would be on his face. It would be the same longing that Leon had felt. After all, Gaius still had someone out there he cared about, someone lost who might not be able to find his way home right now.

And that was when Leon knew.

He knew there was still a duty he could perform, not for the kingdom but for Arthur. A way of making sure he at least tried to ease the guilt in his heart about not going after the man. He couldn't bring Arthur back… But he could bring Merlin home.

The determination flooded up inside him and Leon found himself straightening before he was consciously aware of what he was doing. It helped thaw the pain and the numbness just a touch, knowing that he once again had a purpose. He had a mission he knew the king would want him to perform, and that meant nothing else mattered but that right now.

Striding from the turrets, he cursed the time it took him to reach his room again. He had never properly unpacked from the battle, convincing himself each day that he was going to ride out after his king. But it meant with just a few adjustments, he was ready to go. Sending a servant to bring supplies from the kitchen, he hurried out into the courtyard and called for a horse. Gaius didn't seem to notice him and Leon took the time to strap his pack to the saddle and check the ropes were correctly fastened. By the time he was done, the servant had arrived and helped him pack the food. Leon tipped the young man when he was done, feeling that the smile the servant shot him helped to ease the pain just a touch more.

But then he was ready and there was no time to lose. He stayed on foot as he led the horse forward, resting a hand on Gaius' shoulder. The old man looked at him, the utmost confusion in his eyes when he saw that Leon was leaving.

"I can't bring him home this time," Leon said quietly, not quite ready to say Arthur's name out loud just yet. "But he's not the only one who helped to build this kingdom. Someone isn't here who should be."

Leon watched as the hope kindled itself in the old man's eyes and he glanced towards the forest again.

"I don't think he'll want to come back. Not without his destiny by his side."

Deciding he would ponder Gaius' words while he was on the road, Leon squeezed his hand, gripping Gaius' shoulder a touch tighter.

"Then I'll take him to wherever is home for him right now. I have to do something, Gaius, and Merlin shouldn't be out there alone."

Leon knew that whatever grief he was feeling, it would be ten times worse for the king's servant. Why he thought that, he didn't know. He just knew it to be true.

"I'm not needed here right now. Gwen needs time and space. But grief makes people vulnerable and exposed. It's what…what…" he swallowed, taking a deep breath. "It's what Arthur would have wanted, I'm sure of it."

The name had felt like a stone in his throat, lodged there and threatening to stop him from breathing every time Leon tried to. The stone was still there. But now Arthur's name had crossed his lips for the first time since finding out the news, it felt just a touch smaller. Breathing - _existing_ - hurt, but it was just a fraction easier than it had been before. Gaius turned to look at him properly, and Leon could see the man understood precisely what had just happened. Perhaps he was the only one who could understand?

"So am I," Gaius said, tears shining in his eyes. His hand came up to rest over Leon's and he returned the squeeze. "Bring him home?"

Not trusting his voice, Leon nodded. He tried and failed to force a smile and moved away. Mounting up, he touched his heels to the horse and set off towards the forest. He didn't intend to look back, not being entirely sure whether he would be returning with Merlin or not. But when the cobbled streets gave way to soil and the sky began to be obscured by the trees, he couldn't help himself. Reining the horse in, he twisted in the saddle and turned back.

The castle stood tall and proud against the sky. Despite himself, Leon smiled. This was a place he was proud to call home. He always had been, but more so in recent years. Arthur had made the entire kingdom a place Leon was proud to defend. He thought he had been under Uther, but it was only when Arthur became King did he realise what pride really meant. And it wasn't just pride in his home, but in the man Arthur had become.

Right now, it was up to him to make Arthur proud instead of the other way around. Merlin was the man's best friend, even if Arthur wouldn't admit it. Leon could see it, clearer than others because he had always known how to read Arthur's emotions. And right now, Merlin was alone and in pain. Leon had no idea if he could help or not… But he was going to try. For Arthur.

As he turned away again and nudged the horse into a steady trot, Leon realised that being on the move meant it didn't hurt so much. Although the forest was full of memories with Arthur, they were all happy ones. Moments of freedom for them both, moments of strengthening their promise of always returning home. The castle held too many unhappy memories, threatening to haunt the knight at every turn with no escape. He had been stifled and he could finally breathe again.

But as the day slowly began to pass, Leon knew it was more than that. He had been useless in the castle, too caught up in his grief to really be much help to anyone, even Gwen. But out here, he knew what he was doing and he knew how to do it. He had a purpose again, a reason to keep going.

Out here, on the hunt for Merlin, Leon knew he had one last duty to fulfil for his king. Maybe then, knowing Merlin was safe, he wouldn't be crushed by the guilt of a broken promise.

He had to try.


End file.
